Torn
by coldfusion9797
Summary: Elena's had enough of being caught between the Salvatore brothers; it's time for a fresh start. AU from 4.07 (no sire bond).
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this popped into my head today and I wrote it down. I, like Elena in this story, felt like a change so here we are. This story is in no way related to my Unsettlingverse but will probably be a crackfic because I cannot help myself. It starts sometime around episode 4.07 but I've decided not to include the sire bond between Damon and Elena. I have a very sketchy idea about where it will go and if people like it I'll continue. Thanks for reading.**

Elena's had enough; it's time to walk away. She's sick of being torn between them. Too much has happened between herself and the Salvatore brother's and she's never going to be able to decide. It's finally occurred to her that there may be a reason for that; maybe she's just not that into either of them. Because really if she was so epically in love with one of them that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, bearing in mind the fact that she is a vampire and that could be a very long time, then the other one shouldn't even register on her radar. Right? Anyway, lately she's been getting the feeling that she's not the number one priority in either of their lives and that's something she won't tolerate. She'd like to remain friends with them but, let's face it, when does that ever really work? And if it does it's never easy and that means she needs to find somewhere else to live. But it's a dilemma because she can't go back home where Jere is still figuring out all his hunter stuff. Where to go if she doesn't what a stake in heart? And then it hits her. She knows someone who would do anything to keep her safe, who will refuse her nothing. Plus, he owns a mansion, the more she thinks about it the better this idea is. Yep, it's time to break up with Stefan and Damon and free herself from this indecisiveness.

xxx

"You're breaking up with both of us?" Stefan and Damon say in unison.

"Yes," Elena sighs, she's been trying for half an hour to get this point across. In the brothers' defence none of them ever thought that she wouldn't eventually choose at least one of them.

"Huh," is all Stefan says, looking at his brother in a she-finally-made-a-decision kind of way. Damon shrugs, in fact, he almost looks relieved. Elena would be upset by that if she didn't feel exactly the same way. They've played this game for way too long and it's liberating not to have to worry about it anymore. From the looks on Stefan and Damon's faces they feel the same. Great, maybe this friend thing will be easier than she thought.

xxx

"How's your heart little brother?" Damon asks Stefan as he hands him a drink. "Not too broken I hope. That 'I don't' care she's leaving' act was for Elena's benefit I assume."

"Actually," Stefan says, "it wasn't an act. I'm glad it's finally over, it's a relief." Stefan takes a sip of his drink. "What about you? I don't think you loved her more than I did but I know you needed her love more than me."

"It's a funny thing Stefan because I thought so too," Damon says in bemusement, "but I feel free. Like I was being held back and now I can do whatever I like."

"Me too," Stefan agrees. So now the question is, what is it they want to do?

xxx

Elena takes a deep breath before knocking on the door. Her being here could start the ball rolling any direction but that's what she wants, something new. It may be a strange choice, coming here, but that's the point. It's like walking into a newsagent and picking up the magazine you think will interest you the least. You do it because it isn't what you'd normally do and you have no idea where it will take you. The door opens to reveal Klaus.


	2. Chapter 2

"Elena, what an unexpected pleasure," Klaus says with a charming smile. And now she feels kind of dumb for being here. Is she really going to ask Klaus if she can stay at this house? Yes, a firm voice in her head says, it's because you're unsure that you have to do it. That's right, do it because it's unexpected; it's the only way to get her life to change.

"Hi Klaus," she says, "I was wondering if it'd be ok if I stayed here for a while?"

"Certainly, come on in," Klaus says doing well to hide his surprise at her request. He opens the door wider and steps aside to let her in. That was easy, but she's not silly enough to believe that it means he trusts her. She's known Klaus long enough to know that he always has an ulterior motive, in fact she counted on it. That he will want to keep the doppelganger safe until he finds the cure, is why he'll let her stay.

xxx

Elena's alone in her new room getting settled. It's far more luxurious then she requires but hey, she's not gonna complain. There are only two things she needs at the moment, a safe place to stay and time to figure out what she wants, and here she has them both. Klaus may be a selfish murderer but he's a gentleman too and he'll give her the space she needs. She hasn't forgotten what he's taken from her but she's not here to be friends with him, she's just here to use him for the protection he offers. There's a knock at the door. Elena opens it to find Klaus.

"I hope you've found everything to your liking?" he asks. Looking at him now it's hard to associate the pleasant vampire asking after her comfort with the heartless killer.

"Yes, thank-you," Elena manages to say. This is awkward, what should she say to him? She doesn't want to be his friend, or anything close to it, but it's just not in her nature to be rude. Klaus looks at her in a considering way.

"Would you care to join me for dinner?" he asks. Elena doesn't know what to say. Klaus sees her hesitation. "Only if you want to," he adds. Suddenly it occurs to Elena what an opportunity this is. You know what they say; keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Playing nice and getting to know Klaus may come in handy one day.

"Sure," she shrugs.

xxx

Elena takes a seat at the opposite end of the table to Klaus, not wanting to be too close to him. He fixes his eyes on her, a neutral expression on his face, except for the almost-smile playing at his mouth. She has no idea what he's thinking, the look in his eyes only telling her that about a million thoughts are running through his head; it's a little disconcerting.

"I'm surprised you'd come here," Klaus eventually says. It's a question without asking one. He's giving her the opportunity to tell him why she's here if she wants to. How much should she tell him? Elena doesn't want to talk about Stefan and Damon so she settles for a simple truth.

"I knew you'd keep me safe."

"Oh?" His face gives nothing away. Elena supposes centuries of distrust will do that to a person. But Elena's done with pussy-footing around about her intentions; she's had enough of that trying to keep Stefan and Damon happy. She's just gonna tell it like it is and see what he comes up with.

"Yeah, with me being the doppelganger and you needing my blood to make more hybrids."

"I see," he says. Klaus has a hell of a poker face, he really isn't giving anything away.

"That is until you find the cure I guess," Elena says, pushing for a response she can use. She gets her response but it's not exactly what she'd hoped for. The look on his face tells her he's figured out that she's testing him. He smiles, clearly amused by her boldness.

"I guess you've got me there," he says feigning defeat. Damn him, why's he being so pleasant about this? She glares at him, annoyed she isn't winning. "It doesn't have to be like this," he says continuing to speak in that pleasant but unaffected way. "This is something we could work on together, we both want you to be human again." Again it's a question without actually asking one. Maybe Elena should work with Klaus on this whole cure thing. It is a common goal they share. Sure their motives are different but as long as she keeps that in mind and plans ahead Elena can get want she wants and not end up a walking blood bag for Klaus. Maybe they'll achieve their end quicker if they help each other.

"Maybe," Elena tells him, "but there'd have to be rules." Klaus' smile widens, he sees this as a win.

"Let the negotiations begin," he says with delight.


End file.
